


three in the morning

by AGracefulShadow



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Very fluffy, also i might be very very ooc, doesn't really matter at this point, don't know what timethis is, i'm surprised i don't write fluff, it might be modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGracefulShadow/pseuds/AGracefulShadow
Summary: Hélène didn't mean to fall asleep next to Natasha. It happens anyway.Neither of them mind.





	three in the morning

Hélène hadn't meant to fall asleep with Natasha. The two have fallen asleep together anyway. 

         It is three in the morning when she blinks awake, nestled against her girlfriend. Natasha has curled up into a ball and pressed against Hélène's stomach, and Hélène has draped her arm over Natasha's shoulders. She smiles tiredly and rests her chin on Natasha's shoulder. 

         That's when she realizes that Natasha is talking in her sleep. Curious, Hélène blinks and stares at Natasha, as if that will make her able to hear her better. 

           "Mrf… wasn't… just three… " Natasha is saying. Nothing interesting. "But…! Hey!" Suddenly, Natasha sits up, and Hélène bashes her chin on Natasha's shoulder. Now she's awake, and she makes a sort of apologetic sound. "Sorry," she whispers, turning to look at Hélène.

           Hélène backs up a little bit, stretching. "It's quite alright," she replies, equally quiet and with a yawn. "Wasn't expecting you to wake up."

           Natasha laughs quietly and rolls over so that she's facing Hélène. "I thought you would have left by now," she says, pulling the sheet over her. 

           "Yes, well… so did I," Hélène muses, and presses into the pillow. "Obviously not, hm?" She runs her fingers down Natasha's cheek. 

           "No," Natasha says, and she's smiling through a sort of half sleep. She relaxes into Hélène's touch and hums. "I don't mind though." She inches closer to her girlfriend and nuzzles into her. "I like sleeping with you." She yawns, and it's  _ adorable _ . 

         Despite the fact that she's only half awake, Hélène can't resist making a snide comment. "In what sense?" she teases, shifting so that her arm is resting just above Natasha's hip. 

          "All," Natasha says, staring at Hélène with huge eyes, and Hélène chuckles. She kisses her forehead. 

          "God, you're adorable," she says, and Natasha lights up. 

          "You tell me all the time," she says, curling up into a ball.

          Hélène doesn't reply, just closed her eyes. She feels Natasha rest her head on her shoulder and smiles. 

          "Mm… Love you," Natasha mumbles against her skin. 

          There's a short pause before Hélène replies, "Love you too."

           Natasha hums and slowly drifts off. Hélène smiles and sinks into sleep herself, knowing that she meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for being ooc if i was??? I don't know!!!


End file.
